First consider the expression for: the sum of $-8$ and the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-3$ plus the product of $4$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $-2x$ $-2x$ $ - 8$ What is the product of $4$ times that expression $4 \times (-2x - 8) = \color{orange}{4(-2x-8)}$ What is $-3$ plus $\color{orange}{4(-2x-8)}$ $4(-2x-8)$ $ - 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $4(-2x-8)-3$.